Orochimarus Captive
by Rina Uchiryu
Summary: orochimaru is looking for a young girl who could help him in a few ways. OroXOC. Don't like dont read. NO FLAMES!


**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever lemon! Its an OC so… yeah read and review!**

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his study looking at the flame of a candle with his activated sharing an eyes. He thought about how easy it had been to figure out how to break that Uchiha once he saw the lust in his eyes when he saw that pink haired girl. Once he had Kabuto make a false body of the girl, Sasuke broke like a twig.

"Orochimaru-sama! We found the energy source that you wanted!" Kabuto yelled running into the room. Orochimaru smiled as he stood up.

"Where is it?" He asked. Kabuto smirked.

"She's in the prisoner room one. She was hiding in the forest that was on the outskirts of the sand village. She's quite the beauty." He said as he and Orochimaru walked out of the study and down the stairs toward the prisoner rooms. When they opened the door Orochimaru stepped into the room alone and saw a young girl with brown hair and an attractive body tied up on the bed that was in the corner. Her hands were tied in front of her. She had a cloth covering her eyes and she only wore a small, ripped and tattered kimono.

"You must be Yura." Orochimaru said gently. The girl lifted her head.

"Who's there?" She said in a scarred voice. He smirked and started walking over to her.

"It's ok. You don't need to fear me." He said bending over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why am I here? I want to go home." She said crying. He smirked again and gently placed a hand on her left cheek. She whimpered and pulled away from him.

"Please, just tell me why I'm here." She begged. The cloth covering her eyes started to get damp and he covered it with his right hand. She backed up farther until she was pressed against the wall. He lifted the cloth from her eyes and saw green, gold, and brown. Her eyes scanned over his pale face and black Yukata with interest.

"You- you're Orochimaru." She said pulling her hands up in front of her chest. He looked at her with a kind look on his face and a hand on each side of hers. Her eyes were wide with fear and her feet were trapped under his lower body.

"Are you scarred?" He hissed in her ear. She nodded and he smirked.

"Good." He said biting into her neck. She didn't scream like he expected her to, but instead she arched her back and grabbed onto his Yukata, sucking in air as a hiss. She slumped down as he pulled back. The curse mark was fully formed but there was a slight discoloration to it. Instead of it being black, it was silver and it disappeared into her skin. Orochimaru smirked.

"You are quite the original specimen." He whispered. Her breathing was short and raspy as she sat back up as best she could.

"What was that?" She asked.

"A failed curse seal. You are the only person I have ever tried that on that was immune. You have a very interesting energy around you. One that people who are worse than me might try to take by breaking your will. That's why I had you brought here. So if anyone could break you, it would be me." He said with an evil smirk on his face. She looked up at him with tired eyes and smirked.

"That's it? All this trouble to break me? You know, for a genius, you're really stupid." She said as she passed out. He smirked and gathered the small girl in his arms, surprised when she snuggled into the curve of his chest.

"What a strange girl." He whispered. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him and smiled.

" I knew you weren't all bad." She said in a weak voice. He smiled and leaned back against the wall with the girl in his arms.

"You have no idea girl." He said with a sigh. She maneuvered in his arms and sat in his lap.

"Tell me then. I'm going to be here a while so I might as well have someone to talk to." She said. He smirked at her.

"Well you turned your fear around. Weren't you just crying in fear of me?" He asked. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm too tired to be afraid. Plus I know when there's a person who has more good in them than they know. That's what I base my feelings on." She said. He chuckled and took a deep smell of her hair.

"I'll have a new set of clothing brought to you. That kimono is ruined." He said calmly. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed and he licked her neck, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Ah!" She said as he bit into her skin again. She arched again and he smirked against her skin.

"Oh I see now." He said pulling back. "You like it rough don't you?" He asked. He sucked the blood that was coming out of her shoulder and she smiled.

"Answer me girl. Or else I'll stop." He said. She gritted her teeth and ran her hands through his hair.

"Yes Orochimaru!" She sighed. He chuckled and pulled her close. He dragged his teeth on her skin and she whimpered. He grinned and pushed her on her back as he crawled over her.

"You wan me don't you girl?" He hissed in her ear. She whimpered and nodded. He chuckled and ran a hand on her upper thigh. She whined and he grinned.

"Orochimaru-sama, please." She whimpered. He ghosted his lips over hers and she breathed in a deep breath.

"Please what?" He asked. She whimpered and grabbed his Yukata.

"Please… do me. Make me yours." She whispered as she arched her back. He grinned and ripped what was left of her kimono off her body revealing a trim waist and perfect breasts. He grinned and untied his Yukata, letting it fall off his body and next to the girls quivering form.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. She blushed and nodded, looking anywhere but at him. "Good." He said as he pushed a finger inside of her. She arched her back as he added another one.

"O-Oro-chi-maru-kun!" She moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She bucked her hips against his hand and sighed when he lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked. She clutched the sheets and felt a tightening in her stomach.

"I-I think I'm going to-" she said as she released her juices all over his hand. She blushed as he looked at her she brought his hand to his mouth, cleaning her juices off with his tongue. When his hand was cleaned he moved so he was lying back on the futon with his head resting on the large pillow.

"Now its my turn." He said as he sat up and pulled her to her knees. He lowered her head to his throbbing member and she looked up at him. He nodded and slowly opened her mouth and covered the tip with her tongue. He hissed as she sucked on it and flicked her tongue against the shaft. She lowered her head further and when she couldn't fit anymore of him in she used her hands to massage what was left. She moved her head up and down, sucking hard as she did so and closed her eyes when his hand started running through her hair, encouraging her.

"Oh god." He hissed and came inside her mouth. She didn't know what to do after that so she swallowed the warm substance. He ran a hand through her hair as he laid her on her back and spread her legs. He positioned himself and hovered over her, his hair falling around his face. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt his tip at the moist entrance of her womanhood.

"If you want to stop say so now." He said as he leaned over her.

"Don't stop. Please continue." She whimpered. He captured her lips with his as he thrust into her, effectively capturing the scream that tried to escape her lips. He stilled for a few minutes when he was in her fully and let her get accustomed to his size. When she felt the pain ebb away she moved her hips in encouragement. He started moving in and out of her at a slow pace, letting her catch up and soon he was pounding into her. She was panting and moaning as she tried to match his thrusts and he grunted as he lowered his head to her breast once again. She felt the tightening again and she screamed as she came, bringing him with her. He slumped onto the girl and she clung to him for dear life. He pulled out of her and lay next to the small quivering girl, covering them both in a thin blanket that was next to the futon. She lay her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Do you feel ashamed? You just wasted your virginity on an S ranked criminal." He chuckled. She smirked.

"No I don't feel ashamed. I know there's good in you and I told you, that's what I base my feelings on." She said. She went quiet for a second and a blush crept onto her face.

"Was I any good?" She asked shyly. He chuckled.

"You were the best I've had in years. And that's a true compliment as I have had many women in the past few years." He said. She smiled and her eyes started to drift closed. "And I?" He asked.

"You've ruined me on men. No other will ever be able to compare." She said as her eyes closed. The candle that was illuminating the small room went out and when she fell asleep. As he started to fall asleep he noticed a light blue barrier surrounding them. Orochimaru smirked and breathed in the scent of the girl, getting drowsier with each passing second.

"Mine." Orochimaru thought as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I know it's a bit short but hey, don't like it, don't read it.**


End file.
